2.23 Live Together, Die Alone, Deel 1 Transcript
| Dagen= | Flashback=Geschreven door: Damon Lindelof & Carlton Cuse | Info=Geregisseerd door: Jack Bender}} -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- see everyone on the beach running toward shore, toward the boat. CHARLIE: Are we rescued? REDSHIRT: Saved? Sayid, and Sawyer swim out toward the boat while the folks on the beach yell and look on. Kate looks through binoculars. CHARLIE: You see anything? KATE: No. CHARLIE: Maybe it's a trap? HURLEY: What do you mean a trap? Sayid and Sawyer reach the boat and climb aboard. They hear music coming from below deck. SAWYER: You hear that? nods shots are fired from below. Then we can hear the trigger being pulled, but no shots being fired. VOICE below: Damn it. Sayid and Sawyer kick in the door that leads below with their guns drawn. We see Desmond drunk and disheveled sitting on the floor. DESMOND: You. laughs COMMERCIAL BREAK see Kate with a group of redshirts around her, asking her questions. KATE: Okay, okay, just wait one second, okay. I'll be right back. approaches Jack Everybody needs to know what's going on, Jack. There's a boat... JACK: Just tell them Desmond's back until I find out the rest, okay. exits and approaches Desmond who's sitting near a fire, drinking. JACK: So, before you ran off, I guess you just forgot to mention that you still have a sailboat. Why'd you come back? DESMOND laughing: Do you think I did it on purpose? I was sailing for two and half weeks, bearing due West and making 9 knots. I should have been in Fiji in less than a week. But the first piece of land I saw wasn't Fiji, was it? No. No, it was here—this, this island. And you know why? Because this is it. This is all there is left. This ocean and this place here. We are stuck in a bloody snow globe. There's no outside world. There's no escape. So, just go away, huh. Let me drink. approaches and Jack gets ready to leave. DESMOND: Are you still pushing it? JACK: Yeah, we're still pushing it. FLASHBACK see Desmond at a counter talking to a soldier in a prison. The soldier is taking items out of an envelope. MASTER SERGEANT: Set of keys; one pocket watch, gold plated; one photograph (the same picture Desmond had in the hatch); one book, Our Mutual Friend. Why didn't you bring that inside? DESMOND: To avoid temptation, brother. I've read everything Mr. Charles Dickens has ever written - every wonderful word. Every book except this one. I'm saving it so it will be the last thing I ever read before I die. MASTER SERGEANT: Nice idea, as long as you know when you're going to die. stamps "discharged" on some papers Lance Corporal Desmond David Hume your sentence is hereby complete and you are now and forever dishonorably discharged from the Royal Scotts Regiment of Her Majesty's Armed Forces. Long live the queen. Enjoy your sodding book. see Desmond exiting the garrison as a limo pulls up. A man, Charles Widmore, rolls down the window. WIDMORE: You want a ride? DESMOND: Not with you. WIDMORE: Get in the car. gets in and notices boxes on the seat. DESMOND: Did you bring me a present? WIDMORE: Actually, two presents. One of these boxes contains your past, Hume. The other, your future. Go ahead, open it. opens a box and finds it filled with letters which are unopened and addressed to Penelope Widmore, sent by Desmond. DESMOND: You're a bastard, you know that? WIDMORE: The fact that she never received your sentiments is good for her. Good, because as far as she's concerned you've forsaken her. And that's the way it's going to stay. DESMOND: Is it now? WIDMORE: Penelope's moved on, Hume. She's getting married. opens the other box which is filled with money. This is for your new life—away from my daughter. The conditions are simple—no contact, no calls, no posts. You just run away, Desmond. DESMOND: And what makes you think I would just run away? WIDMORE: Because you're a coward. on the island we see Sayid and Jack walking on the beach. SAYID: On the way to the funeral I told you that Michael had been compromised by the Others, and then you asked me how we might take advantage of that. I believe fate has given us our answer—the boat. JACK: The boat? SAYID: This camp Michael is leading you to across the island—that is where they will set their trap. While Michael leads you by land, I can approach far more quickly by sea. And I can go ashore undetected. JACK: Go ashore and do what? SAYID: Scout them—their numbers and positions, their weapons. Then I'll go to the nearest beach and start a signal fire with these holds up some leaves. They burn with a dark, black smoke. You and your team will come to meet me at the signal and we will go in together. JACK: We're not even sure if Michael's been turned by them. SAYID: He has been turned. JACK: I'll have to tell Kate, and Hurley and Sawyer what we're doing. SAYID: No. Michael cannot sense we know he is lying. All we have is the element of surprise, Jack. Right now it's only your responsibility to keep it secret. JACK: Black smoke, huh? SAYID: This time they will know that we are coming. see Locke enter the hatch and approach Eko. The timer is at 5:00 minutes. EKO: Hello, John. Where have you been? LOCKE: I've been thinking. EKO: About what? LOCKE: That in a minute that computer's going to start beeping, and when it does you're going to let it go. You're going to let it run down to zero, past zero. And you're not going to push the button. EKO: But I am going to push the button. Why wouldn't I? LOCKE: Because you don't want to be a slave. EKO: I am a slave to nothing. LOCKE: You're a slave to that to the timer clock, just like I was. So I'm going to tell you again—don't push it. EKO: Do not tell me what I can do. starts entering the numbers. Locke grabs his stick and tries to smash the computer but Eko stops him and they struggle. LOCKE: You cannot push that button. knocks Locke to the ground, pushes the button and starts leading Locke out of the hatch. LOCKE: No, it's not real. We're only puppets—puppets on strings. As long as we push it, we'll never be free. EKO him out of the hatch: Well, you're free now, John. Do not come back. LOCKE: No. see Jack give Michael a gun. He tries to give one to Hurley. HURLEY: No way. I'm not even going to kill someone. SAWYER: Ain't that the point? HURLEY: I thought the point was to get Walt back. hands Kate a gun. She looks pensive. JACK: What's the matter? KATE: All that stuff we found in the medical station—costumes, make-up, fake beards—what if these people just want us to think they're hillbillies? MICHAEL: Listen, I was there. I saw them. They are hillbillies. They live in huts; they eat fish; they're probably more scared than we are. And they have no idea we're on our way. SAWYER: Alright, enough jibber-jabber, let's roll. COMMERCIAL BREAK see Sayid approach Desmond on the beach. SAYID: I need your boat. DESMOND: I wouldn't waste your time. There's nothing out there, pal. SAYID: I'm not going out there. I need to get to the North shore of the island, and quickly. DESMOND: Going to see the hostiles, are you? SAYID: What? DESMOND: You know what, ignorance is bliss. The boat's all yours, brother, for all the good it'll do you. SAYID: I don't know how to sail. DESMOND: Then I suggest you find someone who does. FLASHBACK see Desmond at a coffee bar counter. DESMOND: Just give me which ever one has the most caffeine in it, brother. opens his wallet Damn, um, I'm sorry. I've just arrived and I spent all my American money on a taxi. LIBBY money on the counter: I've got it. DESMOND: That's not necessary. LIBBY: It's just 4 bucks. DESMOND: I don't suppose you have 42,000 more of those do you? LIBBY: Depends on what it's for. DESMOND: I was joking. LIBBY: No you weren't. see Libby and Desmond sitting with each other. Libby is looking at a brochure for a sailing race. There's a picture of Widmore on the brochure. LIBBY: So, a sailing race around the world? DESMOND: I have 8 months to get into the best shape of my life. I'll tell you what, miss, I'm going to win. LIBBY: And what do you get if you do? DESMOND: What really matters is who I win it for. pushes the brochure toward her LIBBY at the brochure: Charles Widmore. DESMOND: He tried to buy me off. And when I didn't take his money, he took away the only thing in the world that I ever truly cared about. LIBBY: Who is she? DESMOND: His daughter. I was unsuitable on several levels. LIBBY: And what' the 42 grand for? DESMOND: It's a wee bit complicated. As of yet, I don't actually have a boat. looks sad Sorry, did I say something wrong? LIBBY: I have a boat. It was my husband's but he got sick. He wanted to sail the Mediterranean—he never—he passed away about a month ago. DESMOND: I'm sorry. LIBBY: I want you to have it. DESMOND: I can't take your boat, miss. LIBBY: But you have to. He'd want you to. DESMOND: What was your husband's name? LIBBY: David. DESMOND: And what did he name his boat? LIBBY: Elizabeth. He named it after me. DESMOND: Then I thank you, Elizabeth. And I shall win this race for love. on the beach, we see Jin approach Sun and Sayid. JIN: in Korean. SUN Sayid: Would you excuse us, please? SAYID: I'll be at the shore. SUN subtitled: Sayid wants you to sail the boat to the other side of the island. To help Michael. JIN subtitled: No. I won't leave you. Not now. SUN subtitled: You won't leave, Jin, because I'm coming with you. see Michael, Sawyer, Jack, Hurley and Kate walking through the jungle. Sawyer sees a doll and starts to reach for it, but Kate stops him. KATE: Don't even think about it. It's a trap—a net. Rousseau's got them all over the island. SAWYER: How the hell would you know that? KATE: I tripped one with Jack. We ended up—never mind. chuckles What? SAWYER: When the Doc told me you all got caught in a net I thought he meant, uh—something else. KATE: Since when did you and Jack start talking about me? hear some rustling in the bushes. A big bird swoops down over them and screeches. Michael tries to shoot, but his gun doesn't fire. HURLEY: Did that bird just say my name? SAWYER: Yeah, it did. Right before it crapped gold. see Michael looking at his gun to see if there's something wrong. Jack notices. JACK: Sorry, man. I guess I forgot to load that one. Want to give me the mag? COMMERCIAL BREAK see Charlie walking through the jungle. He comes across Locke who is crying. CHARLIE: John. pulls himself together and turns What happened to your face? LOCKE: Nothing, I'm fine. CHARLIE: Hey, uh, if you're feeling a little sorry for yourself you may want to have a drink with your mate from the hatch. I hear he's a little despondent, as well. LOCKE: What? CHARLIE: Oh, that's right; you weren't there for the dramatic arrival at the funeral. I think he's pushed your button too many times, if you ask me. LOCKE: Desmond? CHARLIE: Yeah, Desmond. I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about. see Sayid preparing an inflatable raft with supplies and a gun, to take the sailboat. Jin and Sun approach. SAYID: I'm sorry if what I said was confusing, but I asked Jin to come. SUN: You need someone to translate. And you need at least two people who know how to sail. SAYID: Desmond managed by himself. SUN: And look where he ended up. see Claire getting ready to give Aaron an injection. DESMOND camera at first: You're wasting your time, sister. I shot myself with that stuff every 9 days for 3 years. looks at Aaron He's lovely. Is the father here on the island? CLAIRE: No. Nope, he's been gone a long time. Sort of walked off the moment he got a bit scared by the situation. DESMOND: Well, maybe he knew he'd be a lousy dad—thought he was doing what was best for you. CLAIRE: He was doing what was best for him. FLASHBACK see Desmond at the stadium getting ready to run. A car pulls up and Jack gets out and heads to the steps. Another car pulls up and a woman gets out. DESMOND: How did you find me? PENELOPE: The landlord at your flat told me you ran here everyday. DESMOND: How did you find me? PENELOPE: I have a lot of money, Desmond. With enough money and determination you can find anyone. Did you read your beloved book—the one you were saving? DESMOND: Not yet. PENELOPE: I thought you might have read it while you were away. DESMOND: I was in prison, not away. PENELOPE: Why didn't you write to me? DESMOND: When are you getting married, Pen? PENELOPE: We haven't set a date yet. DESMOND: I'll be back in a year. PENELOPE: What if you were back, right now? DESMOND: I'm going to win this race, Pen—his race. And in a year, I'll be back. PENELOPE: Desmond, what are you running from? DESMOND: I have to get my honor back, and that's what I'm running to. on the island, Locke approaches the still drinking Desmond on the beach. LOCKE: So what did one snowman say to other snowman? DESMOND: Smells like carrots. LOCKE: Hello, Desmond. DESMOND: Hello yourself, box man. LOCKE for the bottle: Do you mind? DESMOND: Oh, I insist. So you managed to fix the computer, then, did you? LOCKE: World's still here, ain't it? DESMOND: I'm not so sure about that, brother. LOCKE: Refresh my memory, Desmond. How long did you say that you were down there in the hatch? DESMOND: 3 years. LOCKE: Desmond, what if I told you that for all that—all those years that you and all the men before you were down there pushing that button—what if I told you that it was all for nothing? DESMOND: I'd ask you how the hell did you know something like that? LOCKE: I found another hatch—another station on the island. They called it the Pearl, and I saw a film there—an orientation film. And it said that everything that was happening in our hatch wasn't real—that it was a test—a psychological experiment. DESMOND: You're lying. reaches in his pack and pulls out the Pearl video. LOCKE: You want to take a walk? I'll make the popcorn. DESMOND: You're so sure it's not real, then just stop pushing the button! LOCKE: Well, I have. Except, unfortunately, someone else decided to start. So you're going to sober up. We're going to get a good night's sleep. Tomorrow we're going to find out what happens if that button doesn't get pushed. COMMERCIAL BREAK see Hurley and Sawyer around a fire. SAWYER: Dharma nutri-bar? HURLEY: No thanks; I'm not hungry. SAWYER: You serious? gives him a dirty look. see Michael by himself, agonizing. Jack approaches. JACK: Hey, you alright? MICHAEL: Yeah, just getting some more firewood. Not feeling too hot. JACK: You shouldn't be out here alone. I'll give you a hand. MICHAEL: Hey, thanks for coming out here—risking your neck for my boy. JACK: Live together, die alone, man. MICHAEL: Yeah. see Sayid, Jin and Sun on the sailboat. Sun throws up over the side. JIN subtitled: I told you not to come. SUN subtitled: It's not seasickness, Jin. JIN subtitled: I know. There's something you should see. points to the shore, and we see the foot and calf of one leg of what was once a giant statue. SAYID: I don't know what is more disquieting—the fact that the rest of the statue is missing, or that it has 4 toes? the hatch, we see Eko carving another bible verse into his stick. The lights suddenly go out. Eko investigates and finds a fuse is missing from the fuse box. The loudspeaker starts counting down: 8, 7, 6. We see Eko and Desmond in the computer room. Desmond is rubbing two bare wires together causing the blast doors to come down and locking Eko outside the computer room. Eko jams his stick under the blast door just before it goes down, but Locke grabs it. EKO on the door: John! LOCKE Desmond: Neat trick. EKO banging: John! John! Can you hear me? Open up. DESMOND: Are you sure about this, brother? LOCKE: I'm more sure about this than anything in my entire life. EKO banging: John! DESMOND: Alright then, box man. We wait. FLASHBACK see Desmond on the sailboat in a terrible storm. He goes below deck and wraps his Dickens book in plastic and puts in his coat. He goes back on deck, falls and is knocked out. Next we see him washed up on shore. We see a blurry, jumpy sequence of a man in a yellow environmental suit drag Desmond back to the hatch. We see that the man is Inman, the CIA operative from Sayid's flashbacks. INMAN: Are you him? DESMOND: What? INMAN: What did one snowman say to the other? DESMOND: What are you talking about? Who are you? INMAN: I'm Inman. Kelvin Inman. DESMOND: What, what happened to my boat? INMAN: I found you washed up on the beach. There was no boat. hear the alarm start to sound. Inman enters the numbers. DESMOND: What was all that about, then? INMAN: Just saving the world. COMMERCIAL BREAK see Desmond watching the Orientation Film. The Film: Not long after the experiments began, however, there was an incident. And since that time the following protocol has been observed: every 108 minutes the button must be pushed. From the moment the alarm sounds you will have 4 minutes to enter the code into the microcomputer processor. film reel ends there, and Desmond takes it off the projector. INMAN his environmental suit: How many times are you going to watch that thing? DESMOND: Why are there missing parts? INMAN: Radzinsky made some edits. DESMOND: Who's Radzinsky? INMAN: He was my partner. DESMOND: And what happened to him? INMAN: Just make sure you put that back behind Turn of the Screw when you're done with it. DESMOND: Why do you wear that suit? INMAN: So I don't get infected out there. grabs an injector and vaccine Give yourself a shot of this every 9 days. You were out there a while before I found you. Hope it's not too late. in the hatch, we hear Eko still banging on the blast door. EKO: John! DESMOND: Who is he, box man—the man out there pounding on the door? LOCKE: His name is Mr. Eko. DESMOND: Why does Mr. Eko carry around a stick covered in scripture? LOCKE: Because he's a priest. EKO: Open the door, please. John! Can you here me? Open up. DESMOND: We locked out a priest? see Eko climb up out of the hatch door entrance. He sees the quarantine sign and runs toward the beach. We see Charlie playing guitar. Eko approaches. EKO: Charlie, do you know how they got the hatch door open? CHARLIE: No, but if you hum it, I could probably play it. EKO: How did they open it—the door that says "quarantine"? CHARLIE: They blew it up, why? EKO: Charlie, I need your help. CHARLIE: Oh, now I'm back in your good graces, Father? EKO: Charlie, John has locked me out of the hatch. And I believe he is doing this because he is going to stop pushing that button. And, Charlie, I am absolutely certain that if he is successful, in 90 minutes everyone on this island will die. CHARLIE: Alright, I'm in. I'm in. EKO: Thank you. Come, come quickly. see Jack and company walking through the jungle. SAWYER: So, these Others, you think they're left over from the DHARMA folk? MICHAEL: I don't know, man. SAWYER: My theory, they're aliens. That's why they use the fake beards—their heads are made of pathetic. HURLEY: Prosthetic, dude. SAWYER: You can't even spell and now you're correcting me? What do you think, Freckles? KATE: Just keep moving, we're being followed. SAWYER: What? KATE to pretend to tie her shoe: Just keep smiling. There's at least two of them across the river. In about 5 seconds I'm going to turn the tables on them. pulls her gun out SAWYER: Wait a second. KATE: You in? and Sawyer starts shooting. Sawyer hits one and the other one runs. KATE: He's getting away! and the rest rush to the guy Sawyer shot. KATE: He's dead. We have to find the other one. JACK: No! KATE: I'm going. Sawyer. JACK: I said no! SAWYER: Are you crazy? We let him go they'll know we're coming. He'll... JACK: It doesn't matter if we catch him now. and Kate stare at him like he's crazy. Jack looks at Michael They've already been warned. SAWYER: What do you mean "warned"? JACK: Why don't you tell them, Michael? KATE: Jack. MICHAEL: I don't know what you're talking about. JACK: Stop lying! Tell them. MICHAEL: Tell them what? JACK Michael up against a tree: I know what you're doing, Michael! Now tell them the truth. Tell them! MICHAEL: It was the only way. They gave me a list. JACK: What list? MICHAEL: It had your names on it. I had to bring all 4 of you back, or they said I'd never see my son again! JACK: Who are they? MICHAEL: It's like I said—they live in a camp with huts. I swear, that's it. KATE: You let Henry go? nods. HURLEY: Did you kill them? Ana-Lucia and Libby? Did you? MICHAEL: I had to, man. I, God, I couldn't find any other way. And Libby was a mistake. I, I didn't have time to think. HURLEY: But if you did have time—you still would have killed her, right? MICHAEL: I'm sorry. You understand—I am sorry. I'm sorry. I—my son! HURLEY: I'm going back. JACK: No, Hurley. Hurley, you can't! HURLEY: We're all going to get killed and you knew it! You let us come anyway. JACK: It's too late to go back now, Hurley. We already caught them following us once. If they don't believe that we trust Michael, they'll kill us all. I'm sorry that I didn't say anything. But you have to know that I would never bring you out here if I didn't have a plan. SAWYER: What plan? Category: Transcripten